Asas que Tocam o Vento
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] Em resposta ao desafio da Lexas. Após a volta das guerreiras para terra, como Anne vai encontrar a idéia de ter de seguir em frente sem Ferio. Primeira fic de Rayearth.


**Domo pessoal**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic de Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth, em resposta ao desafio da Lexas no Nyah. Sinceramente espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de GMR não me pertencem, mas eu acho o Lantis super fofo XD.**

**

* * *

**

**Asas que Tocam o Vento**

**Capitulo Único**

Relâmpagos cortaram o céu, gotas grossas de água caiam furiosamente sobre todos eles, fora tudo muito rápido, a única coisa que viram fora a imagem dos orbes tristes da princesa se apagarem para sempre.

**A batalha chegara ao fim, mas a que preço?**

O barulho de metal das espadas caindo no chão ecoaram por toda a parte, porém fraco se comparado a agressividade daqueles relâmpagos. Então tudo aconteceu, num piscar de olhos, estavam de volta à realidade.

**Mas que realidade era essa, depois de tudo que viveram?**

Sentiu seu corpo tremer, as lágrimas caiam impiedosas marcando sua face. Voltou-se para as duas amigas que estavam no mesmo estado. As pessoas olhavam para elas preocupadas, amigos aproximavam-se, questionando-se o porque do choro.

**Mas como explicar?**

**Eles não entenderiam...**

**Jamais entenderiam o que sentiam...**

-Anne. Marine; Lucy chamou com a voz chorosa.

-...; As duas assentiram silenciosamente, aproximando-se do beiral de ferro, onde tinham uma vista privilegiada de toda Tóquio.

O céu era azul e límpido, uma brisa suave passou por seus rostos, esvoaçando levemente os cabelos. Durante muito tempo desejaram voltar.

**Mas não agora...**

**Não depois de tudo...**

O pensamento foi unânime. Tantas pessoas que ficaram pra trás, que compartilharam de suas dores e vitórias em meio a batalhas ferrenhas com o intuito de salvar a terra que amavam, confiando em três crianças estranhas, arriscando tudo para salvar aquela terra.

**Depois de tudo, acabava assim...**

**Mas será que era o fim?**

-Nós voltamos; Anne sussurrou, sentindo uma ultima lagrima cair de seus olhos. Fechou-os momentaneamente, enquanto retirava os óculos.

-Voltamos; as duas responderam maquinalmente.

-Marine, esta na hora de ir; uma garota com o uniforme azul aproximou-se, chamando pela esgrimista.

Voltou-se para a garota, visivelmente abatida e negou com um aceno, fazendo-a estancar no lugar.

-Pode ir, eu vou depois;

-Mas...; A garota de melenas castanhas murmurou, sem saber o que estava acontecendo e quem eram aquelas duas que estavam com ela.

-Eu vou depois, não se preocupe; Marine afirmou.

-...; A garota assentiu, afastando-se.

-O passeio esta acabando; Lucy comentou, enxugando os olhos.

-O que vai ser agora? –Anne perguntou, incerta.

-Não sei; Marine respondeu, voltando-se para o céu.

Era como se pudesse vislumbrar as longas asas de Window cortando o céu uma ultima vez. Talvez nunca mais visse o gênio que fora seu grande companheiro naquela missão, junto com as amigas e os outros.

-É hora de seguir em frente; ela murmurou, embora não acreditasse na veracidade de suas próprias palavras.

-Não quero; Lucy choramingou.

-É preciso; Marin e Anne responderam, tentando se conformar.

-Alunos dirijam-se até seus respectivos monitores, a visita a Torre de Tóquio esta sendo encerrada; a voz da administrado do local avisou.

-Temos que ir; Anne falou, vendo que as alunas de sua escola já se reuniam.

-Vamos nos encontrar de novo? –Lucy perguntou, voltando-se para elas.

-Claro que sim; Marine respondeu confiante.

Despediram-se rapidamente, tentando simplesmente não pensar. Agora só lhes restava seguir em frente, ou quem sabe, continuar desejando que a Terra um dia fosse como Zefir, um mundo onde tudo aquilo que desejassem com fervor, se tornaria realidade.

**Todos procuram por alguma coisa**

**Algo que faz tudo se completar**

Chegou em casa quase correndo, seus pais pareciam a estar esperando. Abraçou-os fortemente, como sentia saudade. Sentiu os orbes marejarem, mas respirou fundo, pedindo licença aos pais para ir para o quarto.

Subiu as escadas sentindo as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto. Mal encostou a cabeça no travesseiro à imagem de um jovem de melenas verdes e sorriso travesso voltou.

**Isso se encontra em lugares estranhos**

**Lugares onde você nunca soube que estariam**

-Ferio; ela sussurrou, tentando conter os soluços.

Tantas coisas aconteceram e ainda lidava a acreditar que nunca mais o veria, talvez essa realidade fosse a que mais doesse acreditar.

Alguns encontram no rosto das suas crianças 

**Alguns encontram nos olhos dos seus amores**

Os dias passaram monótonos e sem sentido. Tentava concentrar-se na escola, mas não era mais a mesma, perdera uma parte importante de si aquele dia e talvez nunca mais a recuperasse.

Observou as diversas formulas e problemas matemáticos que estavam na lousa e começou a resolve-los automaticamente.

-Anne; ouviu alguém lhe chamar, franziu o cenho tendo a impressão de reconhecer a voz. Um breve tremor correu seu corpo, fazendo-a engolir em seco.

Virou-se para trás, mas a única coisa que viu foi uma de suas colegas de classe resmungando alguma coisa que não entendeu, tentando resolver os problemas. Estranho; ela pensou, virando-se para frente novamente. Deveria ser alguma coisa de sua imaginação.

**Quem pode negar a felicidade que isso trás?**

**Quando você encontrar essa coisa especial**

**Você vai estar voando sem asas**

Levantou-se rapidamente assim que ouviu o sinal para o intervalo tocar.

-Anne; uma garota lhe chamou.

-Sim; ela falou, voltando-se para trás, vendo Yume, uma de suas colegas de classe se aproximar.

-Ahn! Desculpe lhe incomodar, mas você poderia me ajudar com uma dessas contas; Yume pediu com um olhar tímido.

-Claro; Anne falou, com um sorriso gentil. –Se importa de irmos lá fora; ela falou, indicando a porta.

-...; Yume assentiu, pegando o caderno e indo com ela.

**Alguns encontram isso dividindo toda manhã**

**Alguns em suas vidas solitárias**

Sentaram-se embaixo de uma arvore no campus do colégio. Uma leve brisa esvoaçou seus cabelos, fazendo os fios enroscarem-se na armação dos óculos. Retirou-os, voltando-se para a garota a seu lado.

-Bem, deixe-me ver; ela pediu, estendo a mão para pegar o caderno.

-Obrigada mesmo Anne; Yume falou.

-Imagina, sabe que pode me procurar quando precisar; Anne respondeu, gentilmente.

Leu atentamente o problema, encontrando a solução rapidamente, mas parou sentindo um perfume característico no ar. Ergueu a cabeça, tentando identificar a origem daquele perfume.

**Você encontrará isso nas palavras dos outros**

**Um simples verso pode fazer você rir ou chorar**

-Anne; Yume chamou, passando a mão em frente a seus olhos.

-Sim; Anne murmurou, voltando-se para a garota que parecia preocupada.

-Algum problema? Você parece distante? –a garota perguntou.

-Não, eu...; Voltou-se para o outro lado do campus, vendo uma arvore, ou melhor, uma sombra esguia em baixo dela. Franziu o cenho, não era possível.

-Ahn! Yume, só um minuto, já volto; Anne falou, devolvendo o caderno para ela e se levantando.

-Mas...; A garota não completou, pois no momento seguinte ela já estava correndo.

**Você encontrará isso nas amizades profundas**

**Do tipo que você cultiva por toda sua vida**

Não era possível que fosse ele, mas porque seu coração estava batendo tão forte? –ela se perguntou. A respiração tornou-se pesada.

Viu-o se virar para ir, mas não podia deixa-lo partir antes de saber se aquilo era real. Mal notou quando colocara a mão sobre seu ombro, impedindo-o de caminhar.

-Ferio; Anne falou, vendo-o virar-se para si.

-Como? – o garoto respondeu, voltando-se confuso para ela.

Sentiu como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre seu corpo.

-Desculpe, pensei que fosse outra pessoa; ela murmurou, envergonhada ao deparar-se com um garoto pouco mais baixo que si, de orbes castanhos e cabelos azuis.

-Tudo bem; ele falou, dando de ombros.

**E quando você souber o quanto isso significa**

**Você terá encontrado essa coisa especial**

Afastou-se consternada, deveria estar ficando doida. Essa volta repentina de Zefir, estava mexendo com seus nervosos.

-Tudo bem? –Yume perguntou, cautelosa. Vendo-a se aproximar.

-Está sim, aonde paramos? –Anne perguntou, com o habitual sorriso gentil, enquanto a jovem lhe mostrava o caderno.

Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar para explicar a jovem o que ela tinha de fazer antes que o sinal para o termino do intervalo tocasse.

**Você vai estar voando sem asas**

Sentou-se na sacada de seu quarto, vendo aos poucos o dia chegar ao fim. Sobre a escrivaninha em um canto do quarto, os livros estavam metodicamente organizados numa pilha, indicando o grau de prioridade que eles possuíam.

A menos de dois dias atrás conversara com Marine e Lucy, encontraram-se em um shopping no centro, a garotas ainda tinham sinais de abatimento, Marine estava treinando incessantemente para o torneio de esgrima e Lucy, bem... Era evidente que ela por ser a mais sensível, sentia a falta de todos incondicionalmente.

Admirava como a garota de cabelos vermelhos apegava-se aos últimos resquícios de inocência, ainda acreditando que um dia voltariam para Zefir e encontrariam todos aqueles que ficaram.

**Ora, para mim isso é acordar ao seu lado**

**Ver o nascer do sol no seu rosto**

Ainda conseguia ouvir Mokana e aquele seu 'pû-pû'. Um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, era estranho como com o tempo, conseguiam saber perfeitamente o que ele estava falando, com aqueles barulhos estranhos e pulando que nem uma bolinha de pingue-pongue.

Sentia falta do Clef, às vezes era difícil de acreditar que ele tinha tantos séculos de idade, sendo que parecia um garota da mesma idade que a sua, porém com a sabedoria que seus séculos de idade lhe garantiam.

E também todos os amigos que lutaram para impedir que Zefir fosse destruída. Window; uma lagrima solitária pendeu de seus olhos ao lembrar-se do guardião.

**Saber que eu posso dizer "eu te amo"**

**Em qualquer hora ou lugar**

-Anne;

Fechou os olhos sentindo uma respiração quente e ritmada em seu pescoço e um par de braços calorosos lhe envolver. Seu coração disparou, como queria ter a inocência de Lucy para acreditar que aquela não era mais uma ilusão de sua mente e coração.

**São pequenas coisas que só eu sei**

**São coisas que te fazem minha**

-Não deveria ter sumido daquele jeito, ficamos preocupados; a voz chegou como uma suave melodia em seus ouvidos.

Tentou virar-se para trás, mas não conseguiu, sentia-se completamente entorpecida por uma essência suave, de algo que não conseguia identificar o que era, mas sabia perfeitamente a quem pertencia e que não era desse mundo.

**E isso é como voar sem asas**

**Porque você é minha coisa especial**

**-Lembrança-**

-Hei, porque só ela ganha presente? –Marine ralhou, ao ver o pequeno orbe nas mãos da jovem de melenas castanhas.

Sentiu a face queimar ao ouvir a resposta.

-Porque eu gostei mais dela; Ferio respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Ferio; ela sussurrou, sentindo os braços estreitarem-se em sua cintura.

**Eu estou voando sem asas**

-Você se lembra de como Zefir é conhecida? –ele perguntou, com suavidade.

-...; Assentiu, silenciosamente. –Por realizar tudo aquilo que desejamos intensamente;

-Isso mesmo; o jovem príncipe falou e ela poderia jurar que ele sorria, aquele típico sorriso de criança antes de aprontar alguma coisa. –Quando aquilo que desejamos é muito intenso, pode tornar-se realidade, só depende de nós;

-Mas...; Ela murmurou, tentando se virar, mas sentiu-o se afastar. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e viu frustrada que não havia ninguém ali.

-Você tem suas respostas; uma voz ecoou em sua mente.

Levantou-se, vendo que à noite já caira, suspirou pesadamente, vendo a pilha de cadernos que teria de ver antes de dormir, pois o dia seguinte seria cheio. Entrou no quarto, fechando as cortinas, sem ver que ao longe, sob um teto de uma das casas uma sombra esquivava-se desaparecendo em meio a noite.

**E você é o lugar onde minha vida começa**

**E você vai estar onde ela termina**

-Anna; sua mãe chamou, entrando no quarto.

Agarrou-se aos lençóis da cama, cobrindo-se melhor, não queria levantar, ou melhor, não tinha mais vontade de fazer nada. A quem estava querendo enganar, de que estava bem novamente vivendo em sua rotina de vida medíocre como antes e que em momento algum fora a torre de Tóquio, conhecera duas garotas e juntas foram enviadas para um mundo chamado Zefir pela princesa Esmeralda.

-Anne, querida, vai se atrasar para o colégio; a mãe falou, sentando-se na beira da cama, puxou o lençol vendo os orbes vermelhos da filha, devido ao choro continuo das ultimas noites. –Filha, o que foi?

-Não é nada mãe; Anne tentou se justificar diante do olhar preocupado da mãe.

-Como não é nada, você esta abatida, será que é febre; ela murmurou pensativa, abrindo a gaveta do criado mudo da jovem, pegando um termômetro que sempre deixava ali por precaução.

-Mãe, estou bem, só não-...;

-Xiiii; a mãe falou, colocando o termômetro em sua boa.

-Mas...; Ela tentou falar, porém a senhora a repreendeu com um olhar.

-Realmente, você esta um pouco quente, andou ficando na sacada até tarde é, mocinha? –a senhora falou, ao ver a temperatura indicada.

-...; Assentiu, pelo menos assim não teria de dar mais explicações.

-Descanse um pouco querida, vou fazer um chá e ligar para a escola avisando que hoje você não vai;

**Eu estou voando sem asas **

**E essa é a alegria que você trás**

**Eu estou voando sem asas**

O dia passou mais lento que os anteriores, uma chuva forte caia sobre Tóquio, se estivesse em Zefir agora, poderia afirmar veemente que isso era um reflexo daquilo que sentia.

Aquela tempestade que formava-se em seu coração ao ver-se novamente pensando nele e vendo uma ponte sem cordas separando-os.

Deu um pulo de susto da cama ao ver as portas da sacada abrirem-se. Gotas de água respingaram sobre o tapete e novamente aquele cheiro. Levantou-se um pouco atordoada, tentando chegar até a sacada. Forçou a vista para ver a origem daquilo, mas nada. Até que viu dobrando a esquina uma pessoa que fez seu coração se agitar.

Voltou para dentro do quarto, colocando apenas uma jaqueta sobre o pijama e saindo correndo de casa. Por sorte não encontrara com sua mãe no caminho, se não teria de parar para dar explicações e perder tempo era o que menos queria agora.

Os carros corriam pelas ruas molhadas, todos tentavam chegar a suas casas o mais rápido possível que mal reparavam naquela menina extremamente vermelha correndo de pijamas na rua, molhando-se com a chuva.

Parou um momento vendo o estranho dobrar mais uma rua, estava tão concentrada em segui-lo e não perde-lo de vista que não viu para onde exatamente estava indo.

**Todos procuram por alguma coisa**

**Algo que faz tudo se completar**

**Isso se encontra em lugares estranhos**

**Lugares onde você nunca soube que estariam**

Continuou a correr, desviando das pessoas para não perde-lo de vista. Piscou rapidamente, mas ao procurar o estranho não encontrou mais ninguém. Ergueu a cabeça para o céu suspirando pesadamente. Mais uma ilusão; ela pensou.

**Alguns encontram no rosto das suas crianças**

**Alguns encontram nos olhos dos seus amores**

**Quem pode negar a felicidade que isso trás?**

**Quando você encontrar essa coisa especial**

**Você vai estar voando sem asas**

Arregalou os olhos ao ver onde estava. A torre erguia-se imponente no centro de Tóquio, as luzes em volta dela já estavam se acendendo automaticamente quando o céu escurecera-se.

Deveria estar ficando louca de vez. Primeiro andava sonhando freqüentemente com ele. Sentia sua presença como se ele estivesse o tempo todo a seu lado. Não agüentava mais; ela pensou, deixando-se cair de joelhos no chão.

**Alguns encontram isso dividindo toda manhã**

**Alguns em suas vidas solitárias**

**Você encontrará isso nas palavras dos outros**

**Um simples verso pode fazer você rir ou chorar**

-Esta passando bem senhorita? –uma senhora de idade perguntou, colocando uma sombria sobre sua cabeça, impedindo que mais gotas de água caíssem sobre si.

Ergueu a cabeça, vendo-a com um olhar preocupado. Negou com um aceno, era melhor parar de correr atrás de fantasmas; ela pensou se levantando.

-Não, estou bem; como queria acreditar nisso; ela pensou.

-É melhor entrar na torre, esta chovendo demais pra voltar para a casa; a senhora falou, indicando o caminho para ela.

-...; Assentiu, deixando-se ser guiada até lá.

**Você encontrará isso nas amizades profundas**

**Do tipo que você cultiva por toda sua vida**

**E quando você souber o quanto isso significa**

**Você terá encontrado essa coisa especial**

**Você vai estar voando sem asas**

Seus cabelos pingavam gotas geladas de água por suas costas, foi quando notou que estava com a roupa toda encharcada. A torre provavelmente fecharia mais cedo aquele dia, notou isso devido ao pouco movimento. Ninguém ia a torre em dias de chuva.

Ergueu a cabeça, vendo que no topo da torre as luzes já se acendiam. Suspirou cansada, não faria mal ir até lá, já que andava evitando fazer isso no ultimo mês, desde que voltara.

**Ora, para mim isso é acordar ao seu lado**

**Ver o nascer do sol no seu rosto**

**Saber que eu posso dizer "eu te amo"**

**Em qualquer hora ou lugar**

Entrou no elevador, apertando o botão do ultimo andar. Sentiu-o começar a subir, deixando-se por fim, encostar-se à parede de metal. Um arrepio de frio cruzou suas costas, seu corpo estava começando a esfriar e tremer devido às roupas encharcadas.

Ouviu um raio cortar o céu, o elevador deu um solavanco, fazendo com que se segurasse rapidamente nas paredes para não cair, tudo ficou escuro.

**São pequenas coisas que só eu sei**

**São coisas que te fazem minha**

**E isso é como voar sem asas**

**Porque você é minha coisa especial**

**Eu estou voando sem asas**

Não era de entrar em pânico, mas tempestades e lugares apertados não eram uma boa combinação para si.

-Droga; Anne resmungou, apertando o botão do interfone, porém não ouve resposta.

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Não demorou muito para a luz voltar e o elevador continuar a subir.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados tentando alinha-los. Como queria que aquilo que sentira há alguns dias atrás, não tivesse sido só um sonho. Sentia falta de Ferio.

Inconscientemente seu coração desejava que a Terra fosse como Zefir, somente assim, poderia tê-lo consigo mesmo naquela dimensão.

As portas se abriram, entrou no ultimo andar da torre, mas se surpreendeu ao ver tudo praticamente escuro. Estranho; ela pensou, lembrando-se que quando estava lá embaixo, as luzes já estavam acessas.

Aproximou-se do beiral de ferro, vendo a cidade lá em baixo, o céu estava escurecendo ainda mais.

-Que frio; ela murmurou, passando a mão freneticamente pelos braços tentando aquecer-se. Sentiu um arrepio correr seu corpo devido ao vento forte daquela altitude.

**E você é o lugar onde minha vida começa**

**E você vai estar onde ela termina**

**Eu estou voando sem asas**

Um par de braços quentes e fortes lhe envolveram o corpo delicado, de maneira reconfortante que lhe deixavam entorpecida. Só conhecia alguém capaz de despertar essa sensação de conforto e segurança.

-Sabe como Zefir é conhecida? –a voz soou suave e terna em seu ouvido.

-...; Assentiu maquinalmente, sentindo a respiração quente e ritmada chocando-se com a pele fina do pescoço. -Como aquela que trouxe você pra mim; ela completou.

Sentiu o corpo pesar pelo cansaço e pelas ultimas tensões que vivera. Teria ido ao chão se ele não houvesse lhe segurado. Aos poucos tudo ficou escuro e não viu mais nada.

**E essa é a alegria que você trás**

**Eu estou voando sem asas**

Tentou abriu os olhos, mas sentia-se cansada ainda. Como numa torrente interminável de pensamentos, os flash de tudo que acontecera surgiram em sua mente, lembrou-se da torre, do que vira lá e depois tudo ficara escuro. Mais um sonho; ela pensou, suspirando frustrada.

Abriu os olhos por fim, tentando se levantar, mas sentiu um peso a mais sobre si. Olhou para baixo, vendo uma cascata volumosa de cabelos verdes espalhados sobre o colchão e um leve ressonar.

Arregalou os olhos ao constatar que não fora um sonho.

-Finalmente acordou; Ferio falou, acordando e espreguiçando-se manhosamente.

-Ferio? –ela falou confusa, esfregando os olhos para constatar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

-Primeiro e único; Ferio brincou, pegando os óculos dela em cima do criado e colocando sobre seus olhos. –Prefiro sem, mas você também fica bonita assim; ele completou com um sorriso maroto.

Sentiu a face incendiar-se e sabia perfeitamente que ele tinha completa noção do que causava em si.

-Você me deixou preocupado saído na chuva daquele jeito; ele falou, sentando-se na beira da cama, ficando de frente para ela.

-Eu, bem...; Anne balbuciou, sem saber o que dizer, ele estava realmente ali?

-Você deveria saber que é real, foi você que me trouxe pra cá; Ferio falou, em tom sério, colocando sua mão sobre a dela, que jazia pousada em seu colo.

-Mas...;

-Xiiiiii; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios, com a ponta dos dedos. –Estou aqui...; o jovem falou, aproximando-se de tal forma que sentia a respiração dela descontrolar-se.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto sua mão corria com suavidade pelos cabelos castanhos, detendo-se na nuca, puxando-a para si. Roçou-lhe os lábios com suavidade, antes de sela-los num beijo casto, a principio hesitante.

Sem duvidas, mais real que aquilo, impossível; ela pensou, timidamente enlaçando os braços no pescoço dele, deixando-se levar por aquele momento.

-Pra você; ele completou, sussurrando entre seus lábios, antes de puxa-la para um beijo mais intenso, expressando com os mais singelos suspiros tudo aquilo que sentia.

A saudade por vezes é enlouquecedora, impossível de ser superada, porém como dizia Eleanor Roosevelt. O futuro pertence aquelas que acreditam na beleza de seus sonhos.

Somente assim, barreiras são quebradas, pontes construídas e um futuro brilhante e cristalino criado.

Agora tudo se torna clichê, porém esse não é o fim, para eles a verdadeira história esta apenas começando.

As portas de um mundo novo, infinito e cheio de possibilidades se abre agora.

**No mais... É só isso que importa.**

**#Fim#**

**Obrigada a todos que leram essa história.**

**Atenciosamente **

**Dama 9**


End file.
